Tensei Iida
|romaji= Īda Tensei |alias = |birthday=July 22 |age= 30 (First Appearance) 31 (Current) |gender= Male |height= 183 cm (6'0") |weight= |hair= Dark Blue |eye= Blue |quirk= Engine |status= Alive |family= Unnamed Parents Tenya Iida (Brother) Unnamed Grandparents |occupation= Pro Hero (Formerly) |affiliation= Iida Family Team Idaten |fightingstyle= Close Combat |debut= Chapter 12 (Mentioned) Chapter 41 |debutanime= Episode 24 |voice= Masamichi Kitada |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes}} |Īda Tensei}}, also known as , is the older brother of Tenya Iida and a former Pro Hero. Appearance Outside of his hero armor Tensei looks much like his younger brother, Tenya Iida, with square features and short dark blue spiked hair. A differing feature is that he possesses arrow-shaped eyebrows and has a slightly longer face. Unlike Tenya, he does not wear glasses. Similar to his brother, he has engine exhausts protruding from his body as a result of his Quirk, but his come out of the ends of his elbows instead of his calves. Personality Compared to his younger brother, Tensei is far more laid back with an easy-going attitude. When he took up the hero mantle of his family, his image for himself was that he wanted to 'be cool' and be the type of hero that helps others when they are in need. He was joyful that his younger brother admired his work as a hero as a result. He also believes that being able to rescue people quickly is what makes a great hero and that people want to be rescued in a hurry and value being saved quickly. He also values teamwork, believing that having a large group where everyone serves a specific purpose is the easiest way to rescue people quickly. Although working as a Hero, he is lenient on laws. Unlike his younger brother, he doesn't scold others for using their Quirk in public but instead helps them develop them. He also suggested the notion of taking on a sidekick who didn't have a Provisional Hero License, which is against the law, stating that he could 'earn his qualification little by little'. Abilities Overall Abilities: Tensei has proven to be a highly capable Pro Hero, with more formidability than the average Pro Hero. Like his younger brother, Tenya, Tensei possesses a fighting style that involves using his Engine Quirk to propel himself at high speeds in order to deliver powerful kicks. Other than his Quirk handling, the most prominent aspect of Tensei's abilities is his incredible fortitude, which allowed him to take on powerful villains, both infamous and lesser-known, who have abilities that surpass his own. Tensei's well-known hero excursions were his repeated encounters with the Bat Villain, who possessed speed that outclassed that of Tensei. When he first encountered the Bat Villain on the Naruhata district highway, Tensei attempted to apprehend the villain, but the latter blindsided the Turbo Hero with his superior speed, resulting in Tensei crashing into the wall of the highway, and the Bat Villain making his escape. In their second bout, Tensei eliminated excess weight through the removal of his hero costume's airbags, allowing him to equal the Bat Villain's high speed and nearly subdue him before the Bat Villain showcased the ability to fly. During Tensei and the Bat Villain's third and final confrontation, the latter reappeared as a Next-Level Villain, and Tensei found himself outpaced by the Bat Villain even more compared to their previous battles. Even though Tensei nearly caught him, the newly transformed villain was able to swiftly repel the Turbo Hero, forcing Captain Celebrity intervene and defeat the Bat Villain once and for all. In what would subsequently be his last job as a Pro Hero, Tensei sought out the notorious Hero Killer: Stain, and had more than enough mettle to face the ex-vigilante in battle, despite knowing of Stain's reputation of murdering 17 Pro Heroes, and crippling 23 others. Tensei was able to hold his own against Stain for some time, but in spite of his fortitude and formidability, the Turbo Hero was defeated, and consequently rendered paraplegic, making him Stain's 24th crippled victim, and the final Pro Hero that was struck down by the Hero Killer. Keen Intellect: Tensei has shown to possess an excellent intellect as well as a strategic mind. Most notably, Tensei is aware that he can't brake and turn properly using his Engine Quirk, so to compensate for this drawback, he had airbags installed into his hero costume. After Koichi Haimawari explained the mechanics behind his Slide and Glide Quirk, including the difficulty of stopping when it comes to building too much momentum, Tensei suggested that Koichi offset the momentum build-up by imagining that he is accelerating in the opposite direction, rather than thinking of it as "stopping". Tensei's advice proved very effective, as Koichi can now slide himself backwards, correcting the long-term problem he had with his Quirk. Prior to encountering the Bat Villain the second time, Tensei had his airbags removed from his hero costume to eliminate excess weight, so that he can keep up with the Bat Villain. This strategy however, put Tensei at risk of seriously injuring himself in the event that he is attacked by the Bat Villain mid-chase, just like in their first confrontation. In addition, Tensei had prepared a safety blockade that was meant to stop the high-speed villain in his tracks, but Tensei didn’t expect him to fly away using a Bat Quirk, which Tensei realized was the means behind the Bat Villain's first escape. After the Bat Villain attempted to make a second escape, Tensei, having quickly surveyed the town of Naruhata, realized how the intricate roads made it more difficult for him to navigate than expected. At the same time, Tensei surmised that Bat Villain was using the darkness of the night sky in tandem with his Bat Quirk to become even more arduous to capture. While trying to tame the Monster Cat that had merged with a bus, Tensei was fully cognizant that subduing the merged entity with external force would be problematic due to its size. Thanks to Knuckleduster diverting the path of the Monster Cat, Tensei measured the rate of speed the latter possessed and was able to calculate a time limit of 5 minutes before Instant Villain reached the end of a the road. *'Leadership Skills': Tensei is a strong leader, which has been displayed on multiple occasions. He carefully directed Team Idaten to a location on the Naruhata district highway to place a safety blockade in order to trap the Bat Villain. Tensei was even able to calm the passengers that were onboard the bus that the Monster Cat had overshadowed, and instructed Team Idaten to match the speed of the amalgamated entity so that they can prepare for the transfer of the passengers. When one of the riders expressed concern over transferring people at a high speed, Tensei assured him and the other commuters that his new recruit, Enigma, is a reliable source for the extraction. When one rider was still inside of the Monster Cat, Tensei advised Koichi to stay close behind him, while at the same time, Tensei himself moves ahead and Koichi avoids combat and reckless locomotion. Quirk Engine: Tensei's Quirk is that he has engines in his arms, allowing him to release propulsion jets from his elbows and shoot himself forward at turbo speed. Tensei needs to fuel his engines by drinking grape juice. He can hover a foot or so off the ground and relies on the propulsion from his arms to move at super speed. He has been seen using his Quirk to move faster than cars in a chase sequence. Unlike his younger brother, Tenya, Tensei's Quirk does not seem to have gears and can hit max speeds in an instant; however, he finds it difficult to brake and turn while moving at top speeds and compensates by installing airbags in his Hero Costume. Super Moves * : By over-torquing his engines, Tensei is able to produce an explosive burst of speed. This also causes his engines to overheat. * : Tensei's hero costume increases and focuses his engines' output, affording him greater acceleration and launching him into the air, like a rocket. This causes his engines to stall. Battles & Events Trivia *"Tensei" (転生) is the Japanese word for "reincarnation". *His favorite things are sports and hayashi rice. *While his brother’s Quirk is powered by orange juice, his is powered by grapefruit juice. Quotes *(To Tenya Iida) "People who find a lost child and then take him to a lost-child center...I've always thought those sorts of people were the coolest." *(To Koichi Haimawari) "No one can possibly remain calm when they're put in a chaotic situation where they feel like their entire world has been turned upside down. No matter who it is, they'll be overcome with anxiety...just like a lost child. And if you come running to their side, take their hand, and put them at ease even one second sooner, it makes all the difference. For a hero, there's nothing more important than the speed to do just that." References Site Navigation pl:Tensei Iida Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Iida Family Category:Former Pro Heroes Category:Hosu Characters Category:Mutants Category:Retired Category:Team Idaten Members